Hello, I love you
by Natsuki Hime Hyuga
Summary: Un grupo de jovenes se encontraban en el salon de musica del intituto Sweet Amoris inspirados en las misteriosas letras de la cancion de The Doors con un hola, te amo comienza la historia.
1. PROLOGO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO, I LOVE YOU**

-X-

.

.

En el instituto Sweete Amoris se encontraban seis chicas sentadas en el patio cada una con sus cosas locuras,Rocióestaba sumergida en sus pensamientos junto a Kryss ambas primas estaban viéndose a los ojos, sin decir nada, Milena las saco de sus pensamientos junto a Josselyn, Ariel y Lourdes.

-¡Que les pasa mis pequeñas pervertidas!- Milena las saco de su trance y Kryss la vio.

-Vos y yo no s vamos a los penal en perversiones, después siguen Roció, Lourdes, Ariel y de por ultimo Josselyn.

-¡Jajaja es cierto!- e.e mirada perver de milena todas reímos, de pronto le cayó un mensaje al móvil a Kryss era Castielquería que fueran al salón de música,las chicas se encaminaron al salón de música, donde vieron a sus seis amigos, Armin estaba en el teclado, Nathaliel en la batería, Kentin enel bajo, Leigh con la armónica, Lyssandro en el micrófono y Castiel en la guitarra, las chicas vieron unas sillas enfrente y se sentaron.

-¿Lyssandro porque no me llamaste al cel?- Roció le pregunto.

-Olvide donde deje el teléfono.- y todos vimos al cielo, este hombre lo pierde todo.

-Lyssandro no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene pegada al cuello.- Castiel salió hablando tan típico de él.

-Jajaja note burles de el.- Kryss reprendió graciosamente a Castiel la verdad era de que Kryss estaba enamorada de Castiel el típico Tsundere Rebelde, ella tenía miedo a decirle ya que es algo extraño si no es decir que mucho,pues es tímido igual que Lyssandro en ocasiones, callado y le cuesta expresarse, aunque cuando es de molestarsaca su lado Tsundere, sobre todo cuando es de molestar a Kryss, ella lo miraba detenidamente, mientras Castiel se colocaba la guitarra, los chicos comenzaron a tocar hasta que l canción les sonó estaban tocando el clásico de The Doors Hello, I Love you.

_Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name?(¿Hola, te quiero, no me dirás tu nombre?)_  
_Hello, i love you, let me jump in your game (Hola, te quiero, dejarme saltar en tu juego)_  
_Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name? (¿Hola, te quiero, no me dirás tu nombre?)_  
_Hello, i love you, let me jump in your game (Hola, te quiero, dejarme saltar en tu juego)_  
_She's walking down the street (Ella está caminando abajo de la calle)_  
_Blind to every eye she meets (Persiana a cada ojo que ella satisface)_  
_Do you think you'll be the guy (Te piensas serás el individuo)_  
_To make the queen of the angels sigh?(¿Para hacer a la reina del suspiro de los ángeles?)_

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas ellos les dedicaban esa canción, estaban emocionadas viendo a los chicos, Kryss estaba emocionada viendo a Castiel tocar la guitarra como un atentico dios en ella le recordaba a Robbie Krieger, Armin tocaba emocionado ese teclado asi como Ray Manzarek llego hacerlo hace algún tiempo, Nathaliel era grandioso en en la batería como John Desmore, The Doors nunca tuvo un bajista pero el sonido de este le daba un toque interesante a esta canción, Leigh se movia de una manera sensual en cada sonido que le proporcionaba al instrumento y que decir del vocalista Lyssandro se había sumergido en las palabras de esos genios de las letras.

_Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name?(¿Hola, te quiero, no me dirás tu nombre?)_  
_Hello, i love you, let me jump in your game (Hola, te quiero, dejarme saltar en tu juego)_  
_Hello, i love you, won't you tell me your name? (¿Hola, te quiero, no me dirás tu nombre?)_  
_Hello, i love you, let me jump in your game (Hola, te quiero, dejarme saltar en tu juego)_  
_She holds her head so high, like a statue in the sky (Ella lleva a cabo su cabeza así que alto,)_  
_Her arms are wicked, (como una estatua en el cielo ella los brazos es traviesa,) and her legs are long (y sus piernas son largas)_  
_When she moves my brain screams out this song (Cuando ella se mueve mi cerebro grita hacia fuera esta canción)_  
_Sidewalk crouches at her feet (La acera se agacha en sus pies)_  
_Like a dog that begs for something sweet (Como un perro que pide algo dulce)_  
_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?(¿Esperas hacer que ella ve, tú engañas?)_  
_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel? (¿Esperas desplumar esta joya oscura?)_

Estamos super emocionadas Castiel se acerco a Kryss, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro donde estaban tocando, Castiel tenía una enorme agilidad para tocar la guitarra, Lyssandro saco a Roció y la miraba fijamente mientras cantaba Nathaliel, Armin y Leigh les hicieron señas a las chicas para que se acercaran, Kentin tomo la mano de Milena y la llevo asi como Castiel a Kryss, Armin tocaba el teclado y sonreía radiante a Ariel mientras decía Hello, i Love you, Nathaliel tenía la fuerza y la energía para hacer vibrar esa batería, mientras le mostraba la energía de la que estaba hecho para Lou, Leigh tomo la cintura de Josselyn mientras tocaba la armónica, mientras Kentin y Castiel se movían sensualmente con cada toque a ese bajo y esa guitarra, los chicos decían Hello, i Love you, la canción estaba a punto de terminar ellas tenían el corazón brincando de puro goce.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello (Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola,)_  
_I want you, Hello, i need my baby (hola te deseo, hola, yo necesito a mi bebé)_  
_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello (Hola, hola, hola, hola)_

Los chicos tomaron a las chicas y les plantaron un gran beso.

-Hola, te amo.- Les dijeron a ellas mientras les correspondían.

Con un hola, te amo comienza la historia…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mis queridos y amados lectores este fic lo hemos hecho entre una amiga y yo este es nuestro primer fic compartido en el cual sera relatado una serie de one-shot en un solo fic largo **Hilary Kryss Yagami **es la que ideo subir mi primera historia primero que nada es este fic fue sacado de una cancion de **The Doors** Hello, I love you y queremos dejar en claro que contendra mucho material **erotico!**_ los que quieran seguir leyendo ya estan advertidos.

_Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado nuestro prologo, el siguiente capitulo estara a Cargo de Hilary Kryss Yagami y el siguiente capitulo lo hare yo que sera con Nathaliel asi que espero ver sus reviews ya que ellos nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo nos veremos en la proxima, Bye :3_


	2. El Amor Con Leigh

.

.

**EL AMOR CON LEIGH**

**-x-**

.

.

Al día siguiente después de la declaración de amor de los chicos, Josselyn se encaminaba a la boutique de Leigh, iría ayudarle con el inventario de la tienda estaba oscureciendo, Josselyn había pedido permiso a su madre de quedarse en casa de Leigh, ya que él y Lyssandro Vivian en la misma tienda de ropa, Leigh llevaba cerca de un tiempo de haber terminado con Rosalya, Josselyn seguía caminando y a lo lejos pudo ver la tienda de ropa a la cual Leigh se había asomado a la puerta a colocar el letrero de cerrado. Leigh la observo y le sonrió, Josselyn sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza tanto que sintió miedo de morir por un infarto, sonrió y se dijo a si misma que debia controlarse, respiro profundo y se encamino a la tienda, Leigh le abrió la puerta y Josselyn lo abrazo, Leigh le correspondió el abrazo, se separo un poco, tomo su mentón y la beso en los labios, Josselyn se sonrojo pero no soltó su abrazo Leigh podría ser muy pasional a pesar de ser Kuudere como su hermano Lyssandro, el era un poco más expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, se terminaron de besar, Leigh la encamino a la tienda y cerró la puerta.

-¿Ya cenaste?- Pregunto.

-No… aun no.- Josselyn estaba perdida en sus ojos pero recordó que había comprado una tarta para que comieran ambos.- ¡Traje una tarta para que comamos ambos!

-Gracias Josselyn.- Leigh la llevaba al comedor y tenía preparada una cena romántica, con velas, los azafates, la vajilla hacían juego con el comedor al estilo victoriano, definitivamente amaba aun mas a su ahora novio, Leigh la llevo a la silla y la coloco para que ella se sentara, Josselyn le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa, Leigh sirvió la comida, se veía deliciosa, verduras con carne agridulce, y un poco de soya, Leigh estaba atento a ver la expresión de Josselyn al dar el primer bocado al cual estaba nervioso, Josselyn tomo con su tenedor un poco de carne con Verduras y lo probo, su expresión de felicidad solo mostraba lo delicioso que sabia la comida, Leigh sonrió con felicidad al ver sus ojos brillar que tanto esfuerzo en la cocina valió la pena.

-¡Esto es delicioso!- Josselyn aun no podía creer que su novio fuera un gran cocinero.

-Me alegra que te guste.- en su rostro reflejaba un tenue sonrojo, comían y se dedicaban algunas miradas de vez en cuando, cuando acabaron de comer, partieron la tarta y sirvieron un poco de café caliente, ambos comían y reían así pasaron un rato antes de ir a la tienda y hacer el inventario, arreglaron y acomodaron las cosas, hicieron el conteo de las ventas y la contabilidad, todo parecía en orden el negocio crecía, estaban un poco cansados, se recostaron en la alfombra suave y lanuda del la tienda, Josselyn coloco su cabeza en el brazo de Leigh el cual abrazo y acomodo a Josselyn en su pecho, la miro y respiro profundo, ella traía el perfume de peras que él le regalo, su piel estaba suave y delicada, y su cabello castaño y rizado caía en su brazo, era linda para él, un impulso salió de el, se inclino y la beso en los labios, ella se estremeció al sentir su contacto, Leigh la coloco debajo de ella y se abrió espacio entre sus piernas, Josselyn estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero se dejo guiar, tomo su cabello y lo acerco mas a ella Leigh estaba sorprendido por esa forma de actuar de ella, ya que Josselyn es una niña muy delicada para él, eso le gustaba, que ella también tomara las riendas en la situación.

-¡Joss estás segura! Si no quieres no debemos hacerlo.- La voz de él era ronca, Josselyn sabia a lo que él se refería, ella le sonrió y beso sus labios antes de susurrar un lento y delicado Si, Leigh, tomo su blusa y comenzó a desabotonar botón por botón, dejando al descubierto su brasier, Beso su cuello y ella gimió suave y delicado al sentir sus labios en su carne, Leigh tomo sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo, retiro sus zapatos y solo la dejo en ropa interior, Josselyn sabía que eso era injusto ella acabaría desnuda antes de que el así que invirtió las posiciones, Leigh la dejo tomar las riendas, ella comenzó a quitar su chaqueta, quito su corbata y la coloco en su cuello, comenzó a quitar su camisa blanca lentamente y comenzó a besar sus labios dejando un reguero de besos en el, tomo sus pantalones y presiono el botón para abrirlos, los bajo dejándolo en bóxer, Josselyn le hizo una mirada sexy y atrevida, bajo su bóxer y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas miro el fuerte miembro de Leigh que parecía a verse librado de una terrible tortura en esos bóxers, Josselyn lo tomo en sus manos y apretó la base de sus testículos y lo metió en su boca, a punta de sus pene era redonda y sensible ya que el primer toque le dio una fuerte sensación de placer a su novio, el cual exhalo de alivio al sentir esa boca mojada rodear la longitud de su pene, Leigh coloco sus manos en el respaldo de su cama, cielos ella lo estaba matando, el la quito de encima sabía que si ella continuaba así tendría un orgasmo, la acostó nuevamente y siguió con lo que tenía pendiente, Josselyn estaba sonrojada tanto que parecía el cabello de Castiel, comenzó a desabotonar su brasier, vio sus bellos pechos y los tomos con sus manos y los apretó consiguiendo que ella diera un ligero gemido, acerco sus labios a ellos y enrosco su pezón con su lengua y los apretaba suavemente con sus dientes con su otra mano jugaba con su areola y ella sentía que cada vez que el hacia eso ella mojaba su ropa interior, comenzó a bajar sus bragas y toco su centro el cual estaba completamente húmedo y lubricado, el sabia que merecía que debia probarlo, se daría un manjar de dioses, Josselyn estaba sonrojada viéndolo y el bajo su vista a su vagina mientras el poso un beso en el hueso del pubis, bajo suavemente y lamio ese liquido que salía de su interior, mordisqueo su clítoris y ella gemía con fuerza el lo hacía con rapidez tanto que ella consiguió su primer orgasmo en cada movimiento que él hacía, introducía sus dedos en ella, y ella estaba cada vez mas perdida en la lujuria.

-Mm… ¡Leigh ya te quiero dentro!- el no espero mas él esperaba que ella se lo pidiera, se posiciono entre sus piernas, la miro a los ojos, tomo su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo suavemente, es probable que ese sea el dolor más grande que sentiría por primera vez en la vida, entes de que tuvieran a sus hijos pero eso vendría en un futuro, la miro derramar unas cuantas lagrimas el intento detenerse pero ella lo abrazo fuerte para que el no escapara.

-No… ¡hazlo!-la miro sorprendido, espero un poco para que ella le diera la señal de proseguir, ella comenzó a balancearse, y el comenzó a moverse lento para que ella se acostumbrara al dolor y estimular la lubricación, ella comenzó a sentir que el dolor desaparecía y cada uno de los movimientos se volvía mas placenteros, Leigh se movía mas fuerte y más rápido, Josselyn abrazaba su espalda , mientras el besaba su cuello y gemía con fiereza, el gemía mas fuerte, ella gritaba de tanto pudor, y ambos estaba cubiertos de sudor, encontraron sus labios, los gemidos y los gritos fueron callados con besos cargado de pasión, el momento era inolvidable ambos llegaban al orgasmo, dos envestidas mas y ambos gimieron llegando a la cúspide del placer, Leigh se recostó a su lado, mientras la abrazaba con sus brazos, ella estaba exhausta, el la miro y sonrió con ternura, deposito un beso en sus labios y la cargo a la cama seguramente necesita descansar, Josselyn cerró sus ojos y se durmió, el la observaba con amor, mas tarde abría tiempo para otra ronda o varias dependiendo de su ánimo…

.

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado este captulo fue cortesia de mi gemela malvada **Hilary Kryss Yagami **el siguiente capitulo va por mi cortesia que ira Natahaliel con Lourdes y como vieron hablamos en serio sobre contenido **Erotico **solo espero que me tengan paciencia el estudio y la universidad me quitan el tiempo para escribir todas las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza y eso que son muchas, espero que les guste mucho el capitulo y me harian muy feliz al ver su comentario en un review al menos para decir Hola nos vemos luego. :3 _


End file.
